Miscellaneous unorganized material/KSTP-TV
KSTP is licensed in St. Paul (as referenced by its call letters), but its studios lie right on the boundary line between St. Paul and Minneapolis, along with KSTC-TV (channel 45) and KSTP radio (AM 1500 and FM 94.5). KSTP's broadcasts became digital-only, which went into effect on June 12, 2009.2 edit History Stanley E. Hubbard, founder of KSTP radio, was one of broadcasting's foremost pioneers. In June 1939, he purchased one of the first television cameras available from RCA and began experimenting with television. But, the television blackout brought on by World War II prevented any transmissions from being made. The first telecast by KSTP reportedly occurred on December 7, 1947, when Jack Horner hosted a 25-minute program. On April 27, 1948 Channel 5's regular broadcasts began from their current studios straddling the St. Paul/Minneapolis line, making KSTP-TV the first commercial television station in Minnesota. However, an experimental mechanical TV station had set up by WDGY station engineers more than a decade earlier. That station's license expired in 1938 as the Federal Communications Commission was not interested in continuing mechanical TV broadcasts. KSTP has a number of claims for broadcasting "firsts." These include: *First independently-owned NBC Television affiliate (April 1948) *First in the United States with a regularly scheduled seven-day newscast at 10 p.m. (1950) *First in the country to broadcast fully in color (courtesy of the NBC affiliation—ABC wouldn't go all-color until 1967) (1961) *First in the U.S. to include live satellite-fed reports (satellite news gathering) in local news broadcasts (1984) KSTP-TV was originally an NBC affiliate, as KSTP-AM had long been an NBC radio affiliate. It was part of NBC's Midwest Network, a regional group of NBC affiliates that fed programming in the days before the coaxial cable link to New York City. In the late 1970s, ABC began looking for stronger affiliates across the country—including the Twin Cities. KMSP-TV, the Twin Cities' ABC affiliate since 1961, had long struggled in the ratings. ABC had talks with WTCN-TV (Channel 11, now KARE--ironically, the original ABC affiliate in the Twin Cities from 1953 to 1961), CBS affiliate WCCO-TV, and KSTP-TV. Channel 5 surprised the industry in August 1978 by announcing its intention to sever ties with NBC and join ABC. Hubbard's relationship with NBC dated to 1928, when KSTP-AM joined NBC Radio (it had switched to independent status in 1974. Channel 5 became an ABC affiliate on March 5, 1979—the network's biggest coup at the time. “We want to go into the 1980s in a leadership position with a network which we think has the management, team and depth to be the best. That's ABC. We're just absolutely thrilled,” gushed KSTP's Stanley S. Hubbard.3 A digital TV signal from KSTP started airing in 1999, and it became part of the first TV "duopoly" in the state with the purchase of KVBM-TV, channel 45 (now KSTC) the year after that (though there is a longstanding public television pair: KTCA/KTCI). KSTP-TV has used its "groovy 5" logo, or variations on it, since April 1969 —- it is the longest-used logo in the Upper Midwest. By 1982, the design contained a white '5' on a red rounded edge square background. The number was italicized for a time in the mid-to-late 1980s. In the early 1990s, a red triangular backdrop was in place. Eventually, the logo endured a more dramatic makeover, with a gold colored '5' on a blue ABC-style disc, outlined in green. By the late 1990s, a brighter, classier logo—still with a gold '5' -- returned the rectangular look, adding a black ABC logo. Since 2004, a white '5' has been used on a red parallelogram, also with a black ABC logo. In April 2008, KSTP started airing commercials commemorating their 60 years on the air. The commercials ended with what is presumably a new slogan, "Minnesota's News Leader". edit Local programming A notable local program produced each week is At Issue, a political discussion show hosted by Tom Hauser, with former state governor Wendell Anderson as a regular guest. "Sports Wrap" aired twice a week—on Friday nights from September through May, for high school sports and on Sunday nights, featuring Minnesota Vikings football, as well as other pro sports. These segments were usually hosted by Rod Simons and Anne Hutchinson. Simons was later fired by the station in 2008 and Hutchinson also was let go in December of that year. A week prior to Hutchinson's departure "High School Sports Wrap" was canceled due to low revenues.4 From 1982 to 1994 when nationally-syndicated talk shows started ruling the daytime airwaves, KSTP ran a talk program of its own known as Good Company. Married couple Sharon Anderson and Steve Edelman hosted the show. They appeared briefly in the movie Fargo as show hosts. The two continue to be recognized as area celebrities from time to time. Currently, Edelman runs Edelman Productions, a company that produces TV shows for Food Network, HGTV, The History Channel and DIY with his wife Anderson hosting a few of them. Edelman Productions is headquartered in California where both Edelman and Anderson now live, but they have offices both in California and Minnesota where they produce their shows. In 2007, Channel 5 decided to bring back an hour long afternoon talk program similar to Good Company. A public casting call at the Mall of America attracted a Burnsville, Minnesota native, John Hanson, who was selected from over 500 people. A few months later, a Milwaukee TV news anchor, Rebekah Wood, was hired as his partner. The new program is called Twin Cities Live, "a show about Minnesotans created by Minnesotans." Its first air date is slated for April 21, 2008 at 3:00 p.m.5 The title Twin Cities Live was first used in the late 1980s for a short-lived morning talk show. That show debuted at a time that KSTP was trying to reinvent its news image. 1990 saw the launch of the cable and satellite channel All News Channel (ANC) and all-night news on KSTP which alternated between ANC half hours and local half hours. edit News operation Channel 5 had been the dominant Twin Cities news channel from its inception until the late 1960s, when WCCO-TV created its popular "The Scene Tonight." Trying to reclaim the ratings crown, KSTP installed the market's first co-anchor team in 1970, with longtime station anchors Bob Ryan and John MacDougall. They failed to attract more viewers and were fired from the station in 1971. Ted O'Brien became the news anchor, with Barry Zevan 'the weather man' and Tom Ryther on sports, headlining KSTP's new effort as "The World Today". Channel 5 grabbed the "Eyewitness News" moniker for its newscasts in 1973; KMSP-TV had used the title since 1969, but discarded it in favor of 'news nine'. KSTP, still seeking ratings gold, replaced O'Brien with Ron Magers in February 1974. Dr. Walt Lyons, meteorologist, took over for Zevan in 1975. These men, along with Ryther, were "recalled years later by more than one local media critic as the best Twin Cities TV news ensemble ever." By then, KSTP "could genuinely claim to be not just number one in the market but in much of the country."3 The news team was strengthened even further with the addition of the well-respected Cyndy Brucato in 1979. These on-air personalities led a strong ratings era, which has been unparalleled at the station. Lyons and Ryther left the station in the late 1970s, followed by weekend weatherman, Roy Finden, in 1980. After a highly publicized fallout with management, Ron Magers abruptly departed KSTP in 1981, joining WMAQ-TV in Chicago. Not surprisingly, KSTP-TV once again fell from its top perch. WCCO-TV climbed back to #1, but the market and the national networks were changing. Gannett bought WTCN-TV in 1983 and immediately revitalized the station. Also, NBC began a major climb in primetime ratings it hadn't seen in years, while ABC lost steam. This combination of events, along with the 'anchor-go-round' at KSTP, allowed a significant third contender into the Twin Cities news race. Despite its extensive news background, Channel 5 dipped to 3rd in the ratings by 1985. A year later, it lost Lyons' replacement, Dennis Feltgen to KARE and replaced Cyndy Brucato as anchor. It has remained near the bottom of the heap since then, occasionally dropping to fourth behind 9:00 p.m. newscasts on KMSP-TV. Even a shakeup and quirky advertisements featuring Ed Asner (emulating Lou Grant)6 didn't help. Despite all the upheaval, a few staffers have managed to stay at KSTP for several years. Stan Turner wore a number of hats at Channel 5—from news director to news anchor—beginning in 1968 through the late 1980s. Starting in October 1976, reporter Jason Davis produced feature stories. Since 2003, Davis had been host and executive producer of a half hour program called "On the Road," broadcast on Sunday nights at 10:35 (originally a segment produced for newscasts). The show was canceled altogether in 2008 although Davis remained an employee at the station.4 Meteorologist Dave Dahl was hired at the station in 1977 and has been doing on-air weather reporting since 1979. He became Chief Meteorologist in 1986. Dahl has been noted as being a skeptic of global warming.7 Joe Schmit was Sports Reporter/Director for 20 years, beginning in 1985, before switching to news anchor in 2005. In June 2006, Schmit left the station to join Petters Media and Marketing Group, a subsidiary of Petters Group Worldwide.8 Schmit returned to the station in January 2010.9 Cyndy Brucato made a surprise return to the KSTP-TV anchor desk in 2004, after an 18-year absence from the station. Her comeback had been preceded by a guest appearance as a fill-in sportscaster, at Joe Schmit's request. Management then decided to rehire her for a news anchor position. While Brucato's return only caused an initial bump in the ratings, her greater significance has been to add insight and depth to the news desk, which has many newer personalities in the market. Brucato has also given public support for the Hubbard family. In late 2004, the station became part of the controversies surrounding missing explosives following the 2003 invasion of Iraq. Anchor/Reporter Dean Staley and cameraman Joe Caffrey visited the Al Qa'qaa munitions dump on April 18, 2003. By the next year, Staley had moved on to another station, but the tapes still existed and Caffrey was still at KSTP. When reports surfaced that explosive material might have been stolen from the site, the two realized that they had filmed at the facility during an important time. On May 12, 2006, KSTP announced it was adding a half hour newscast at 4 p.m. On September 10, 2007, it was switched to 4:30 p.m., allowing the show to blend with the 5 p.m. newscast. For the first year, KSTP had no news competition at that time. However, in late May 2007, KARE began an online/television lifestyles show at 4 p.m. But, KSTP can now claim the market's only hour long afternoon and evening newscasts—at 4:30 and 6:00. For much of the 1980s KQRS-FM morning show host Tom Barnard was the station announcer. In August 2007, News Director Chris Berg left the station. A report to the Star Tribune says that his departure was "mutual" and was also delayed due to KSTP's coverage of the I-35W Mississippi River bridge collapse. KSTP began broadcasting its newscasts in high definition on June 15, 2009 making it the last news station in the Minneapolis-St. Paul market to broadcast its news in High Definition.10 Recently, KSTP had rehired Joe Schmit as the station's sports director and returned on January 14, 2010. With his return to the station, the station also brought back Sunday Sports Wrap with Joe Schmit. Phil Aldrige subsequently moved to weekend sports anchor and will hold that position until his contract ends in June 2010. edit News/station presentation Equipment inside a KSTP-TV news van. edit Newscast titles *''The News Edition'' (early 1950s) *''KSTP News'' (1960s) *''Twin News Tonight'' (10 p.m. newscast; 1960s) *''The KSTP 10PM Report'' (10 p.m. newscast; 1960s-1971) *''The World Today'' (1971–1973) *''(Channel 5) Eyewitness News''/''5 Eyewitness News'' (1973–present) *''Eyewitness News Update'' (10 p.m. newscast, mid-1980s) edit Station slogans *''The Northwest's First Color Television Station'' (1950s-1960s) *''News Headquarters for the Northwest'' (late 1960s) *''You And Me And Channel 5'' (1980-1981; localized for ABC slogan) *''Now Is The Time, Channel 5 Is The Place'' (1981-1982; localized for ABC slogan) *''Come On Along With Channel 5'' (1982-1983; localized for ABC slogan) *''That Special Feeling On Channel 5'' (1983-1984; localized for ABC slogan) *''We're With You On Channel 5'' (1984-1985; localized for ABC slogan) *''You'll Love It On Channel 5'' (1985-1986; localized for ABC slogan) *''Together On Channel 5'' (1986-1987; localized for ABC slogan) *''Something's Happening On Channel 5'' (1987-1990; localized for ABC slogan) *''Minnesota's Leading News Station'' (mid-1980s) *''Minnesota's News Channel'' (late 1980s-1991) *''Minnesota's Watching Channel 5'' (1990-1992; localized for ABC slogan) *''Your 24-Hour News Channel'' (1991–1995) *''News That Matters to You'' (1998–1999) *''We Are More News'' (1999–2003) *''100% News, 0% Fat'' (early 2000s; parody used for billboards) *''0 to informed in 30 Minutes'' (2000s; Used for advertising) *''Leading With More News'' (2003–2008) *''Minnesota's News Leader'' (2008–present) This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. edit Current on-air staff News anchors *Cyndy Brucato - weeknights at 6:30 p.m. *Bill Lunn - weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 p.m. *Leah McLean - weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 p.m. *Jessica Miles - Saturdays at 6, Sundays at 5:30 and weekends at 10 p.m. *Megan Newquist - weekdays at 4:30 p.m. and weeknights at 9 p.m. on KSTC *Chris O'Connell - weeknights at 11 p.m.; also reporter *Brad Sattin - Saturdays at 6, Sundays at 5:30 and weekends at 10 p.m. *Vineeta Sawkar - weekday mornings and noon *Rebekah Wood - weekday mornings and noon 5 Eyewitness Weather Meteorologists Note: KSTP-TV is the only station in the nation to have two Lead Meteorologists. *Dave Dahl - Lead Meteorologist; weeknights at 4:30, 5, 6, 6:30, 9 (on KSTC), 10 and 11 p.m. *Chikage Windler (NWA/AMS Seal of Approval) - Co-Lead Meteorologist; weekend mornings, Saturdays at 6, Sundays at 5:30 and weekends at 10 p.m. *Patrick Hammer (AMS Certified Broadcast Meteorologist Seal of Approval) - Meteorologist; weekday mornings and noon 5 Eyewitness Sports *Joe Schmit - Sports Director; weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 p.m. *Chris Long - Sports Anchor; Saturdays at 6, Sundays at 5:30 and weekends at 10 p.m.; also weekday sports reporter *Darren Wolfson-Sports reporter/fill in anchor *John Hanson - Twin Cities Live host, fill-in sports anchor/sports reporter Reporters *Mark Albert *Jason Davis - host and executive producer for 'On the Road' (1976–present) *Rusty Gatenby - morning traffic and entertainment reporter *Jennifer Griswold *Tom Hauser - chief political reporter and host of "At Issue" *Chris Keating - morning and midday reporter *Colleen Mahoney *Joe Mazan *Bob McNaney - investigative reporter *Maggie Newland *Steve Shaw *Tim Sherno *Susanna Song Twin Cities Live Hosts *John Hanson *Elizabeth Ries edit Former on-air staff *Angela Astore (anchor/reporter 1985-1993) *Todd Baer *John Barr *Art Barron- Still at KSTP but behind the camera *JoAnn Bemoras *Jo Bender(Weather) -- Now with KARE *Mike Binkley (reporter/morning anchor, 1986–2006) Now morning anchor with Angela Davis on WCCO *Bridgette Bornstein *Katy Boo (reporter) *Dennis Bounds (5pm anchor) Now with KING-TV *Paul Brand (Automotive reporter) *Paul Brandt (consumer reporter, producer, 1972–1978) *Bob Bruce (Sports and later Morning anchor/host, 1978–1990) Now with WPXI *Wally Brueske (sidekick, Treasure Chest, Dialing for Dollars) *Don Buehler (reporter, 1970s) *Charlie Bush (staff announcer, late night movie host) (1965–1981) *Randall Carlisle (anchor, 1988–1990) *Reg Chapman (now with WCCO) *Chris Conangla (main anchor/midday anchor, 1993–2000) *Angela Davis (Mornings) (Now morning anchor with Mike Binkley on WCCO) *Heidi Deja (1993-1997-reporter/anchor) now a media relations manager in NC *J.B. Eckert (reporter, 1970s) *John Evans (reporter-anchor, 1970s) *Harris Faulkner (Evenings) (now with Fox News Channel) *Dennis Feltgen (Weather, 1978–1986) Now with NOAA *Roy Finden (weekend weather, later with Brown Insitiute, 1968–1981) *Heather Filkins (reporter) *Marcia Fluer (reporter, political correspondent, and weekend anchor, 1972–1984) *Micheal Gargiulo (Anchor/Reporter) (now with WNBC, New York) *Gretchen Gehlbach (now a teacher 1971-1972) *David George (weekend meteorologist, 1994–1997) *Eric Gislason (Sports, 1989–2004) *Jim Guy (morning meteorologist, 1993–2005) *Lou Harvin (reporter) *John Hines, (announcer, program host, 1979–1981) *Val Holley-Dennis (Evening anchor, 1990-1993—now in media relations for Sonic Automotive, Inc.) *Jim Hutton (host, Treasure Chest, Dialing for Dollars, Dial 5) *Anne Hutchinson (sports) *Bill Ingram (Original anchor, 1948–1959) (died Dec. 1989) *Jeff James (weather) *Beth Jett (Now at KQDS-TV) *Jane Johnston (women's affairs, Dialing for Dollars, Dial 5) (died Nov. 2007) *Susie Jones (reporter: now radio host at WCCO-AM *Ed Karow (Sports) (1965–2003) (died May 2003) *Ryan Kibbe (sports reporter)Left for job in Green Bay WI. *Kalley King Yanta (anchor, 1994–2000) *Ross Kirgiss (Field Reporter) *Janel Klein *Jay Kolls (investigative reporter) *Mike LaPoint (Midday weather) (Now at WPXI/Pittsburgh) *Daryl Laub (children's personality Cap'n Daryl and T.N. Tatters, 1955-1960s) *Dave Layman (reporter, 1970–1973) *Rob Leer (Sports & later Investigations, 1979–2003) *Kirsten Lindquist (anchor/reporter, 1988–1990) *Wendy Lubovich (anchor)(1980s) *Dr. Walt Lyons (Weather, 1975–1978) *John MacDougall (anchor, 1959–1971, continued as staff announcer through 1980s) (died Oct. 1993)) *Michelle Magadance (reporter) *Ron Magers (main anchor, 1974–1981) (Now at WLS-TV) *Richelle McGinnis (Now at KMSP-TV) *Randy Meier (anchor) *Kerri Miller (Capitol reporter; now Mid Morning host at KNOW-FM (MPR) *Johnny Morris (weather, 1959–1971) *Neil Murray ("On Your Behalf" consumer reporter, 1978–1987) *Tom Murray (reporter 1960s-1970s) *Julie Nelson (anchor, 1998–2002) (now with KARE) *Dick Nesbitt (sports, 1948–1959) *Craig Nigrelli (Reporter/Anchor) *Kent Ninomiya (anchor, 2003–2004) *Ted O'Brien (news anchor, 1971–74) *Kris Patrow *Lynsey Paulo (Investigations/Anchor) - Now with KCRA in Sacramento *Gail Plewacki (Investigative reporter) *Cale Ramaker (5 pm Anchor) *Gillian Rice (reporter, 1980–1981) *Lorraine Roe (Investigative reporter - now psychic) *Bob Ryan (anchor, 1948–1971, later at KROC-TV/KTTC Rochester, MN) *Tom Ryther (Sports, "Bowling for Dollars" host, 1971–1978, later at WTCN-TV/WUSA/KARE-11) *Laird Brooks Schmidt (Late-night movie host, 1978–79) *Phil Schwarz (Weather) *Bay Scroggins (now with weathernation-Kare weather) *Scott Seroka (reporter, 2004-2007—now with KARE) *Kathleen Shannon (reporter/anchor) *Angela Shelley (reporter, early 1980s) *Rod Simons (sports) *Andy Skoogman (reporter) *Frank Somerville (Morning Anchor, 1980s) *Ruth Spencer (anchor/reporter, 1985-1989—now with WDIV Detroit) *Karl Spring- weather *Dean Staley (weekend anchor/reporter) *David Stone (agriculture & Hymn Time show, host of "Open Forum", 1948–1984) (Died Aug. 1995) *John Stone (anchor/reporter) *Mark Suppelsa (anchor, 1987–1993) now with WGN-Chicago *Al Tighe (sports 1960-1969, later with KMSP-TV) (Died June 2008) *Allision Triarssi *Stan Turner (News Director, anchor/reporter, 1968–1989) Later with All News Channel, now in radio. *Jimmy Valentine (announcer & children's programming, 1948–1984) (Died Dec. 2002) *Dave Verhasselt (reporter: now in Government PR) *Betty Wolden (reporter) *Henry Wolf (talk show host, 1960s-1980s) *Barry ZeVan (weather, 1971–1974) edit Broadcast center Entrance to the KSTP studios on University Avenue in Minneapolis and Saint Paul, Minnesota. The sidewalk leading to the building lies precisely on the city line, as does the central leg of the tower.KSTP-TV's studios and offices are located on University Avenue, precisely on the Minneapolis-St. Paul border. The sidewalk in the adjacent photo of the building is on the city line. The principal broadcast studios are on the Minneapolis side of the building. Most of the rest of the operation is on the St. Paul side, including the business side—hence the St. Paul mailing address. There is a large transmitting tower behind the station, with one leg in each city and a third leg precisely on the city line. This tower is primarily used to relay the station's signal to the Telefarm paired tower setup in Shoreview (shared with KSTP-FM, WCCO-TV, KARE, and WUCW). edit Outlying stations and translators Combined with satellites KSAX Alexandria and KRWF in Redwood Falls, KSTP has the most extensive network of television broadcast translators in the state, reaching much of central Minnesota and western Wisconsin. Listed here are the translators served directly by KSTP: edit See also *KSAX / KRWF *KAAL *WDIO / WIRT edit External links *KSTP-TV *KSTP-TV in 1960 *KSTP-TV in 1962, from Broadcast News magazine. *KSTP at Twin Cities Tv Source *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KSTP-TV edit TV queries *Query the FCC's TV station database for KSTP **Query the FCC's TV station database for K60FY **Query the FCC's TV station database for K30FN **Query the FCC's TV station database for W57AS **Query the FCC's TV station database for K57CN **Query the FCC's TV station database for K58AF edit References #'^' http://www.dumonthistory.tv/a9.html #'^' http://wcco.com/digital/digital.switch.tv.2.928751.html #^ a'' ''b http://www.studioz7.com//NewsNine.shtml #^ a'' ''b Minn Post - David Brauer - 12-05-08 #'^' KSTP.com - Twin Cities Live launches April 21 at 3pm #'^' Meyer, Joel (17 October 2005). "Twin Cities Tradition: Hubbard's historic KSTP faces new challenges". BroadcastingCable.com (Reed Elsevier). http://www.broadcastingcable.com/article/CA6273075.html?display=News. Retrieved 2007-11-26. #'^' WCCO-TV - Esme Murphy - 5-20-08 #'^' Minneapolis Star Tribune - Judd Zulgad - 7-30-06 #'^' http://kstp.com/news/stories/S1350162.shtml?cat=1 #'^' http://kstp.com/article/stories/S978823.shtml?cat=1